


Death Lurks, Death Watches

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death Adopts TommyInnit, Death Follows Tommy, Dream Dies, Gen, Murder, Short, i dont know either, idk - Freeform, small gore, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: TommyInnit is followed by Death, not even realizing such things.
Relationships: Huh - Relationship, TommyInnit & Death
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Death Lurks, Death Watches

**Author's Note:**

> shorter by a bit. idk just got the idea randomly brrrr

Death follows curiously after the blond kid. This child is what anybody else would call  _ Life;  _ he is loud and explosive in manner. What interests Death is the child’s soul.

The child’s soul was light, pure brightness- there are still echoes and remnants of the light that was in this child’s soul. Slowly, ever so slowly does the light fade away to reveal darkness.    
  
This child’s soul is dark but his personality and morals are not. It is different from the child’s elder brother, whose corrupted soul brought him to corrupt himself as well.    
  
So Death follows curiously after the blond kid whose soul is dark but heart is light.

\--

Death follows Tommy, even to ‘The Blood God’. It is a title that sounds as if it is an insult, but even Death knows it is not fake. Swimming under the Blood God’s shadow is the essence of Death, and in the Blood God’s mind are whispers of violence. Death can recognize this Blood God as a reaper in himself, taking souls and letting blood spill upon the land.

Technoblade looks at his younger brother, and wonders why Death follows Tommy. It is in a different way than Death had lurked around Techno when he was young; Death does not control Tommy, does not  _ feed  _ the child as it had to Techno. Instead, Death is watching and waiting.    
  
Techno doesn’t feel like Death is waiting to claim Tommy’s life, and so Techno does not mention it.

\--

Ghostbur is, well,  _ dead.  _ He is a small embodiment of Death and Life, reborn in the inbetween. The combination of such things making up Ghostbur’s existence disrupts some of the flow of Death and Life but neither truly mind.

Death lurks over Tommy’s shoulder, and wonders how strong-willed Wilbur was to be reborn as a  _ ghost.  _ To become such a thing required an incredibly powerful will to  _ live again.  _ It is a mystery to even Death on how one who picked his death has lived again. 

Ghostbur waves to Death who hangs over his ( _ Alivebur’s)  _ younger brother.

\--

Only once does Death truly reveal itself to Tommy. Death is still curious of this child with a corrupt soul but bright heart, wondering how such an existence can just  _ be.  _ It is a phenomenon that happens only once in a millenia.

Death allows its own presence to be seen clearly, to encompass the entire room Tommy sits in, in his white tent. Death watches Tommy’s reaction, but the child does not react.

The child’s soul does, more of the remaining white light disappearing into the darkness that grows even stronger.

Death watches as the child’s heart becomes darker as well, and is curious.

Tears slip from Tommy’s eyes, and Death wonders what would happen if it wiped away its child’s tears.

Death does not notice that it has taken this child in as its own, into its arms to protect.    
  
Tommy does not feel Death’s presence. How could you on purpose notice something you’ve felt constantly throughout your entire lifetime?

\--

Dream watches Tommy, carefully.

Over Tommy's shoulder is a quiet presence, viscous but silent. Death waits behind Tommy's back, waiting for the correct time- not to claim Tommy's life, but to serve Tommy in his fight.

Dream watches Death lurk behind Tommy, and Dream knows he is going to die in this fight today.

\--

This time, as Tommy stares into the eyes of the one who ruined his life, - Dream’s mask cracked and on the floor - he finally does feel the presence of  _ Death  _ that he had been so oblivious to. Maybe he was oblivious to such a presence because he’d become used to it. Death felt vicious right now, in a way Tommy had not felt because even when Death claimed Wilbur it had been calm. Now, Death is buzzing in excitement. Tommy finally feels Death behind him.

Tommy stabs Dream, blood spilling out onto Tommy’s shirt, and Death joyously claims the man’s soul.

\--

Death is quiet and loud at the same time. In many ways it is kinder than Life is. Life enjoys hurting people, enjoys forcing them to continue moving regardless of their countless wounds. Life is sadistic and cruel.

Death on the other hand is much kinder. Although it hurts many others, is it not better to know you have an end than continue struggling through the pain of life for so long?   
  
Death claims everyone, eventually. It is kind of them, to bring the souls to a better place than stuck to a decaying body.

Death can still be vicious, because Death will take anybody who knocks on its door. Death will play favorites occasionally (never as often as Life does). And if you are to rip apart a soul from a body as Tommy had done, Death will still take that soul to where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno what i was doing here haha


End file.
